Outside
by Miranda Grace
Summary: Draco's in love with Ginny, how will it turn out between the two? Characters are a little OOC. Songfic. One-shot. PG for some language


**Outside  
  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Staind owns the song, and J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I guess I own what I've done with them.  
  
**Summary: **Draco's in love with Ginny, how will it turn out between the two? Characters are a little OOC. Songfic. One-shot  
  
**A/N:**_ I decided to write a one-shot about Ginny and Draco! I mean, I've written one for like everyone else. LoL. Please read and review.  
_  
Ginny Weasley...that name's like music to my ears whenever she is mentioned in my presence. How much I love her could never be calculated, she is the _one_. She brings me to my knees each night as I cry out in vain because I could never have her. The guys in my dorm don't know though, they sleep through everything. I doubt they suspect anything; nobody does, because nobody pays attention to me. To everyone else, I'm just the son of Lucius Malfoy, nothing else.  
  
So naturally, if anyone ever found out about my love for my fair red-head darling, I would be disowned by my father and most likely by Slytherin as well. Not that I'd care though. I mean, I am a little old now for the whole 'bad boy Draco Malfoy' routine. It can be a bother to sneer at some one when you are completely in love. Maybe I should just give up at confess my love for Ginny to her.  
  
No! That would be a bad idea...I mean, what if she really does hate me like she lets on? Then I'd be heart broken and would, well, I don't really know. Love is so complicated.

_**And you can bring me to my knees...Again  
All the times when I could beg you please....In vain  
All the times that I felt insecure....For you  
And I leave my burdens at the door  
**  
_There she is, my Ginny, surrounded by those three..._her brother, Granger, _and_ Potter_...sitting at the Gryffindor table. Wait, if I love Ginny, I guess I should start to think of the bigger picture as well. Like her family and friends, how would they react to me loving the baby of the group? They look so happy, laughing and smiling and everything. Ah, I know, I think I should go walk over and insult Potter so I can see Ginny better. Naturally, Crabbe and Goyle follow. Can't I go anywhere without them?  
  
"Hey scar head," I sneer.  
  
"Hello ferret boy," Harry replies, not even turning around to look at me. The other three do though.  
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy," Ginny sneers back at me. Wow, I love her sneer.  
  
"You and Weasley still dating, Potter?" Ow, that was a major sting to me, but whatever, it had to be said.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," Hermione growled.  
  
"What, can't stand up for yourself Potter?"  
  
Ginny has slits in her eyes, she's glaring at me! Wow, I guess it's true what people say about you can tell a person's soul by their eyes. Her eyes are so cold looking, even when she doesn't look at me. I can tell she hates those around her, or she just has a dark soul. If she has a dark soul, then it's my lucky day. I look deeper into her eyes, never breaking contact. Yes, she definitely possesses an ugly soul. I love her more by the second I think. Quickly, I tear my eyes off hers. Maybe I'm not ready to drop the 'bad boy Draco Malfoy' routine.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, but if I did that, then you'd be on the floor, covering up a nasty nose bleed," Potter replied.  
  
"Ooh, good come-back," I say sarcastically.  
  
"Malfoy, leave right now, because if Harry doesn't punch you, I will," Weasley says, standing up.  
  
"Alright, I'm going," I say, looking at the staff table. That stupid bitch McGonagall is staring at us. "But if McGonagall wasn't watching us like a hawk, I would gladly fight back."  
  
Potter, Weasley, and Granger all scowl at me, but Ginny, Ginny looks at me with those eyes that reveal her dark and ugly soul. Before I can get lost in her eyes again, I turn on my heel and leave their table, Crabbe and Goyle hot on my trail._  
  
**But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
**  
_I'm going to ask Ginny out, my mind has been made up. Walking down the hall, I hold my breath. I see her up a little ways. Oh my God, I can't do this! What am I thinking? Quickly I turn around before she spots me.  
  
"Malfoy! What, are you stalking me now?" Oh shit, she spotted me. I turn around and look at her. "Because if you are, I wish you'd stop, it's annoying, really." Her ruby red lips, I wish I could taste them...but I know I could never, unless I kissed her right now, but I wouldn't do that.  
  
"No, I was just taking a stroll through the castle, but that's none of your business," I reply.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure you were," Ginny said. Damn those red lips!  
  
"Whatever, I don't feel like wasting my time on Weasel's little sister," I say before leaving, thinking that it might not have ended because she entrances me so._  
  
**All the times that I felt like this won't end  
Its for you  
And I taste what I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times that I've cried  
My intentions, full of pride  
But I waste more time than anyone**  
  
_Damn them, that stupid little trio. They're always with Ginny, how can I talk to her then? If I was to become their friends, then I would be 'inside' their stupid little clique, and I could be closer to Ginny. Poor Ginny though, she and that stupid git Dean Thomas just broke up...she doesn't seem upset about it though. And I know why.  
  
I'm the only one who really gets her, even if I've never had a _real_ conversation with her. I can just read her by her eyes. I can also see through that shield she throws up to stop her true emotions from showing. Hate and love is what I see. Nobody else gets her, not even her brother, only I do. But she doesn't know this. She never will._  
  
**But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
**  
_Two years, two bloody years since I last saw Ginny. I graduated three years ago from Hogwarts, and now I'm with the Dark Lord, as my father wished. God damn it, I was doing so well of not remembering her. I look at the canopy of my bed and cry. Why am I here? Why do I deserve to be all alone? Why couldn't it have been Potter to be all alone? At least he has Granger to hold at night, or that's what I've last heard.  
  
I dry my tears; my Lord might come in at any moment. I'm crying on the inside though. I'll never be alright; I'll never be able to get over her. Though I don't know what I'm trying to get over, I mean, we didn't even date. She was never mine.  
  
Maybe tomorrow the Dark Lord will get me to go and kill some Muggle family, which will get me to stop thinking about Ginny. And then maybe I'll be able to be sane for another hour of my life. That would make me feel OK again._  
  
**All the times that I've cried  
All this wasted, it's all inside  
And I feel, all this pain  
Stuffed it down, it's back again  
And I lie, here in bed  
All alone, I can't mend  
But I feel, tomorrow will be okay**  
  
_There's apparently a new Death Eater in our midst. I haven't met her yet. Oh yes, it's a woman. But many of the other Death Eaters surround her, so all I can see is her flaming red hair. Where have I seen hair like that before? Ginny, that's where. At least the other Death Eaters are getting along with the new one, they're all laughing at something. I walk over there; I need to see this woman. When I reach there, all I can see is the woman's eyes. Her blue eyes that reveal her dark and ugly soul. The one soul that matches my soul exactly.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" I ask, unsure.  
  
"Actually, it's Ginevra, Draco," she says with those ruby red lips.  
  
"I thought you were on the Light side."  
  
"No, I was never on _that_ side. I've always been on this side; I just decided recently that I should actually admit it." She smiles coldly at me. "Excuse us; I need to talk to Draco."  
  
She grabs my arm and pulls me off to the side a bit. The other Death Eaters watch us, and the males smirk at me. I hate those smirks; I wish I could wipe them off their faces.  
  
"So, really, what are you doing here?" I ask. "You aren't here to spy for the Light side, are you?"  
  
She laughs. "Oh Draco, Draco, Draco. You know me better than that. You know me better than anyone. I've seen the way you used to look at me. The way you look into my eyes and see my soul."  
  
"Your dark and ugly soul that matches mine," I whisper.  
  
"Exactly...now we can be together Draco," Ginevra, as she wants to be called, said before she kissed me.  
  
I pull away and look over to where the Death Eaters were. None of them were there. Where'd they go? Oh well, I don't care. Just as long as they don't see me kissing Ginny, they might think I'm some sort of pansy. I kiss Ginny again. Yes, our souls can be together finally, after all these years._  
  
**But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
**  
_**A/N:**_ Tell me what you think...I don't know if I really like it or not. Kind of short but meh, whatever. Please Review._


End file.
